Off Limits
by serendiptious10
Summary: Addison and Sam centered fic? A struggle between what's right and wrong? and the answer to their unanswered question...What if?
1. What Ifs?

**Ok** so this is my first ever Addison and Sam fic, but I am becoming more and more of a fan of theirs, watching their relationship bloom, and I know that they may not even end up together, but it would be interesting if they did. Oh what drama will unfold.

Well in my story they will battle between What if? and what's right and wrong? Will they give in or will they ignore what's always been there?

* * *

**I don't know what brought us here  
Something in the stars said you and me  
I don't know where this feeling comes from  
Surely it was meant to be  
For I have know you even in my dreams  
My eyes are open, my heart can see**

Addison's POV

_I lay in bed thinking over and over again about what happened today. Sam and I went for a walk and I ended up trapped in a car delivering a baby girl, and losing the mother, and of course kissing Sam. I can't believe I kissed Sam, we kissed and then we giggled. What if? What if I did say yes? Would we have had a chance? It's been a week and all I can think about is that kiss and all those questions that Sam asked me. What if? _

Addison: I can't keep thinking about this. Sam is Sam, he's my best friend, my best friends ex husband. Oh God....

_My hand brushes over my lips, where just a few short hours ago, Sam's lips were pressed lightly against mine. I could still feel the tingling throughout my body, man I shouldn't be thinking of him like this, I can't he is off limits. Finally after 4 hours of staring at my ceiling I can't take it anymore I have to get up. I get up throw on my house coat and head downstairs, it's 4am I have to be at work in a few hours. Well maybe I'll stay up and watch the sunset, because God knows I am never going to get any sleep. After making a pot of coffee I grab a cup and head outside smelling the fresh crisp morning sea air, I take a seat and stare out into the sea._

**As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you**

Sam's POV

_I lay in bed thinking over and over again about what happened today. Addie and I out for a walk, her trapped in that car and I couldn't get her out. Her delivering that baby, then the mother dying. I can't stop hearing her cries of pain to get her out of that car. They couldn't get her out of there fast enough, I just wanted so badly to hold her in my arms. When I finally did it felt right, like she belonged there, like she should have always been there. That night I kissed her, God what a kiss, what an amazing kiss. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, Addie is Nai's best friend and my ex wife, this would kill her. God I wish I knew what Addie was thinking, what is she thinking. I said a lot of things today and What if Naomi and Derek didn't happen? I can't stop thinking What if? God and now I'll never know what she would have said today if all the other stuff hadn't of happened. She looked at me and was about to say something. God dammit._

Sam: God Sam you have to stop thinking about her, she's your ex wife's best friend. She is Addison. She said no, but what if she had said yes?

_My hand brushes over my lips where Addison's lips once were, I can still taste the sweetness of her lip gloss on my lips. God she tasted so good better then I had ever imagined she would. I have got to get her out of my head. I have to get up, tossing the blankets aside I grab my shirt and put it on as I head downstairs, I make a cup of coffee and head outside. To my surprise I see her, sitting there and my heart starts to race, I feel my palms starting to sweat. _

Sam: Get a grip man, get a grip.

_I stand there for a few minutes watching her, she's beautiful. I can't tear my eyes away from her, I know this is wrong, but how can it be when it feels so right._

**Heaven must be holding on  
To all the love I'm feeling now  
Here we are this is a moment  
I believe it's our turn somehow  
Hearts together, hands across the night  
One forever, finally in sight**

Sam: Addison?

_I hear his voice and it startles me from my thoughts, I turn around to see him on his balcony. I feel my heart start to race and it harder to breath, there he is standing a few feet away. God I want to feel his lips on my again. Once our eyes meet, I find myself getting lost in his, this is wrong, but how can it be when it feels so right._

Addison: Sam

Sam: Having troubles sleeping tonight to?

Addison: Ya it was a long day.....uhm...wanna join me? The suns about to set maybe we can watch it together?

Sam: Sure I'd love to

_As I take a seat beside her, I look at her and smile, as she smiles back at me. _

Sam: Addie I think...

**I was born to give my love to you  
(I was born to give my love to you)**

_She quietly places her finger gently over my lips and shushes me._

Addison: Not now let's just sit here

_I reach my hand out and gently take hers in mine. Neither of us say a word, just smile and look out to the sea._

**I was born to give my love to you  
I was born to give my love to you**

* * *

What will happen next? Will they talk? Will they give in? or will they always live with the What if's?


	2. Confessions

**Sitting here with you  
you ask me why my tongues is tied  
I've tried to make some since of all these things I feel inside  
I've been searching for the perfect words to say  
They've been said a thousand times  
But they mean more today**

**SAM'S POV:**

_After what seems like an eternity I tug Addison's hand and get her to look at me, in her eyes I see all the answers I have been looking for. I lean forward pressing my lips gently to hers taking my __tongue__ gliding it along her lips she slowly opened them just enough for him to slip his tongue in kissing her soft and tenderly. _

**'Cause I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling head over heels for you**

**ADDISON'S POV:**

_After what seems like hours of silence, I feel Sam pull my hand towards, him. I'm afraid to look in his eyes and for him to see what he shouldn't see. Once I looked up my eyes locked with his and all my rationale thoughts are gone. Once his lips are on mine I forget everything else, I feel him wanting more and slowly I gave in. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, with as much force and desire as he's giving me. Both of us feeling the electricity run through both of their bodies as their tongues collided. Finally I start to come to my senses and pull away, I feel his hands grasp onto mine tightly._

**So baby there it is I've let it go and now you know  
It's funny how a feeling starts so small and starts to grow  
I had every line rehearsed I'd say to you today  
then you looked into my eyes and they just slipped away**

Addison: Sam we can't

Sam: Addison look at me, I don't know what's going on between us or what's going to happen but I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. All the what ifs? That amazing kiss and I have all these feelings running through me and I want so badly to be with you. You drive me crazy make me feel as though I'm going to explode when we touch, my heart races a mile a minute when were in the same room together, you make it impossible for me to think clearly and you take my breath away, and all I know is that I want you Addison, and I know you want me back.

Addison: Sam...It's just we and Nae and it's...oh god

**'Cause I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling, head over heels for you**

_I look at Addison and I know what she's feeling, I could have lost her yesterday, when that car started sliding down that cliff with her in it, I felt my heart was about to pop out of my chest. I know she's worried, I am too. This is Addie my Addie, the Addie I met in med school, the hot girl I never thought would give me the time of day, the Addie that I know I cannot live without. The Addie who is my ex-wife's best friend. My best friend. Wiping the tear that was running down her cheek, taking a deep breath._

Sam: Addie I know this is complicated, you and me and everything, but I want you and I have wanted you since med school, I love you Addison and I can't fight this anymore and I don't want to. We can figure this out Addie if you want to.

_I look at Sam and all my doubts are gone, I stand up and take his hands in mine, and guide him into the house. Once we do this there is no going back. We slowly make our way upstairs as we stand outside my bedroom I look deeply into his eyes, and I know that whatever happens we'll be okay._

**Head over heels heart over mind you've got me body and soul  
I've never dreamed in a million years I'd lose complete control**

Once in her room he slowly brought his hands up and pulled her into a warm embrace. With that she deepened the kiss, letting their tongues dance slowly. He let her make the initial moves to make sure of what she wanted and once it was clear, he took over. They removed our clothes, gently tossing them aside onto the chair. He laid her down onto the bed, as their bodies meshed once again. His fingers lightly caressed her body, and his lips lightly kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan as she felt butterflies in her stomach his touch was like magic against her body. It was everything she'd dreamed of but has never had and she realized that this was definitely not a dream.

His hands continued their slow, soft movement along her body exploring every inch of it. He found her breasts as he cupped his hands gently around them massaging them in his hands as he finally took his tongue and teased her nipples before taking one in his mouth. Sliding one of his hands down he began to massage her clit and run his hands along her wet slit before slipping a finger into her feeling her wet and ready for him. She let out a moan as his fingers worked their magic inside of her; she felt her first orgasm come as her juices started flowing. He leaned down as their tongues collided both feeling the spark between them. He pulled out his fingers and slid his way down her body gently spreading her legs. He licked his way up her slit tasting her juices before he plunged his tongue deep into her sending waves of sensations through her body she screamed out ever so slightly. She began to rock her hips she felt herself ready to explode as she reached another orgasmic state letting herself release.

**I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved**

She gently rolled him over as their tongues continued to collide she was now on top of him as she slid her way down as she wrapped her hand around his shaft she began massaging him. He thought he was going to explode as she worked her hands up and down along his shaft. "Oh Addie" She teased him with her tongue licking the tip before taking all of him in her mouth. She continued to suck applying pressure and releasing it as her fingers massaged his balls. He felt her hair in his hands as he felt himself ready to explode he grabbed her and pulled her up to him.

Sam: Stop, I want to make love to you Addie, I need to make love to you.

**I'm falling head over heels for you  
Head over heels for you**

He gently spread her legs apart running the tip of his cock against her opening before he slid himself into her slowly inch by inch stretching her, and filling her to capacity until he was completely inside of her, feeling her warm wet walls cupping around him. They both moaned out loudly as he filled her completely making them one. He kept the pace slow and steady, continuously kissing her lips, neck and earlobes as his hands caressed her sides every so often gently cupping her breast. Addison was in heaven as she approached another orgasm she screamed out his name. That only encouraged Sam to pick up the pace driving deeper and harder into her, as Addison began too endlessly cum, yelling and crying out for more, digging her nails into his back holding him closer. The slight pain from her nails only made him drive himself deeper into her as he held onto her hips to allow himself to go deeper. "OH ADDIE BABY OH GOD BABY" they both continued to scream as their eyes met and they both felt himself erupt within her, exploding, throbbing and pulsing exploding his hot cum into the very depths of her. He gently rocked himself in and out of her for a couple more minutes before falling down beside her, kissing her softly holding her close.

Addison: That was amazing

Sam: It sure was

With Addison wrapped safely into his arms, they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I'm falling head over heels for you  
oooo ohh I'm falling  
mmmm I'm falling**


	3. When reality sets in

Thanks for the reviews :) I have always secretly hoped that Sam and Addison would get together, I think they have great chemistry and a strong friendship. I do hate that they always start to set something up though and then go on like nothing happened it's frustrating. Like with Alex and Addison, Pete and Addison, you know I don't think that Addison will ever be in a relationship, she always starts something and then poof it's over no explanation nothing usually. It can be frustrating. I would love to see Sam and Addison make it.

I really want Addison to be happy, and I do think that they can work, I was in Addison's Position once before and my friend although unhappy, accepted it and were still best friends. It was weird and it never happened on purpose sometimes that's the way it goes.

Thanks again for the reviews :)

* * *

Addison POV

_A few hours later the alarm is blaring at me it's time to get up. I shift slightly and I feel him arms wrap tighter around me.  
_  
Sam: Don't go lets just stay in bed all day

Addison POV

_I smile and roll over shutting of the alarm and roll back over my lips instantly meet his and I feel myself getting lost in his kiss. This kiss was different from the rest, it wasn't about need, it was soft and tender and full of love, I could feel __his tongue sliding into my mouth slowly, tracing my lips first before slipping in and meeting my tongue. Our tongues danced softly to unheard music together, the heartbeat, singular yet joined between them the rhythm of the dance, slowly quickening with love and desire. I realize in this moment I'm weak for this man, and there is nothing that I can do about it. After what seemed like an eternity, I pull back out of breath panting, while staring into his eyes._

Addison: I think I think I'm in love with you Sam

Sam: That's good because I know I'm in love with you

Sam POV

_I wrap my arms tightly around her as we lie in bed for a bit longer both knowing that were going to have to get up and face the day ahead of us. I feel her shift slightly, I sense she's thinking the same thing as me. _

Addison: Sam

Sam: I know Addie

Addison: Sam what about Nae? What are we going to tell her? How are we going to tell her? Oh my god she's going to hate me.

Sam: Addison she is not going to hate you, and we will tell her together. We will just have to tell her, it's not like this was planned it just happened. You can't help who you fall in love with.

Sam POV

_I lean over capturing her lips with mine once again, getting lost in our own little fantasy world before heading off into reality._

Addison POV

_An hour later we both are walking into Oceanside Wellness not knowing what to expect from our day. I turn to Sam quickly capturing his lips with mine for a quick kiss before we start our day._

Addison: So we will meet at lunch and tell Nae then?

Sam: Right

Addison POV

_As the elevator doors open on our floor we both exit and head off to our separate offices. Once in my office my heart is racing, god I miss him already I just left him.  
_  
Addison: This is going to be a long day.

Addison POV

_The morning flew by and I was busy with patients and so was Sam, it was almost lunch time and my heart started racing. The next thing I know is a very irate Naomi marches into my office and slams the door shut._

Naomi: I can't believe this

Addison POV

_I'm stunned and just stare at her my heart is racing a mile a minute, I feel as though it's about to jump out of my chest. Oh my god she knows, he was supposed to wait and tell her with me. _

Addison: Oh my god Nae I am so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I can't believe he told you without me.

_There is a long pause as I stare at Naomi._

Naomi: Didn't mean for what to happen? And who are you talking about?

My heart stops, he didn't tell her oh god now what.

Addison: oh god.

Naomi: Addison what the hell are you talking about?

Addison: Nae sit down

Naomi: this can't be good the only thing that I can think of is it has to do with you and Sam but your my best friend and I know that you would never do anything like that.

_I stare at my friend guilt written all over my face, as she's looking at me I know she's figured it out._

Naomi: Seriously ADDISON YOU AND SAM? How could you? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND

Addison: Oh god Nae I'm so sorry it wasn't supposed to be this way, I never intended, we never intended for this to happen. God Nae you have to understand Sam is the last person that I ever thought I would fall in love with.

Naomi: You love him? Oh god this makes it worse. How could you Addison? How could you? Of all the things that you have done this has got to be the worst. This is unforgivable.

Addison POV

_I look at Nae and I see how angry she is and I know that there is nothing that I can say that will make this situation any better. She hates me._

Addison: Nae please your my best friend let me explain

Naomi: I'm not your best friend, I want nothing to do with you ever again. Of all the men Addie you had to go after my ex husband. Of all the men. I hate you Addison and I never want to see you again.

Sam POV

_I hear commotion and yelling coming from Addison's office, I recognize the voices it's Naomi, Oh god she's found out about us. I feel my heart pounding with worry, I worry for Addison, she should not have to be going through this alone. I drop everything and run towards the office as I catch the last bit of Nae's sentence, I know that this is not good. She swings open the door and there she is standing in front of me. _

Addison POV

_With that I watch as my best friend walks out the door, as she opens it there stands Sam._

Sam: Naomi

Naomi: Don't Naomi me. I hope the two of you live a very miserable life. You two deserve each other.

Addison POV

_With that I watch as my best friend walks away, I fall to the grown sobbing uncontrollably, I feel Sam's arms wrap around me as everyone crowds around my office wondering what's going on. I hold onto Sam crying, I can't believe that this has happened. My best friend hates me and I have to let go of the man I love. Everything is such a mess._

Sam: Addie it's going to be okay

Sam POV

_I feel her pull away from me, her face stained with tears and her make up running down her face. It breaks my heart to see her in this much pain. I try to reach out to her again, but she pushes me away._

Addison: It's not going to be okay Sam. NONE OF THIS IS OKAY. My best friend in the whole world hates me and it's all because I was selfish. Oh God.

Sam: Addie you were not being selfish, what happened with us this was not a mistake, this was nothing that could be prevented it just happened.

Addison: It was a mistake Sam this, us. Thinking that we could be together. I love you Sam but we can't be together, it's over.

Sam: Addison

Addison: IT'S OVER SAM IT'S OVER

Sam POV

_With that I watch as she grabs her purse and runs past me, pushing past the others just staring in shock. I try to chase after her, but Cooper stops me. I know he's right I need to let her go right now, she needs some time. I look at Cooper and finally I break, I feel my heart has been ripped right from my chest. She called us a mistake, she couldn't mean that I love her. She's the love of my life, my soul mate and I just lost her. Violet pulls me into a hug and I break down, I have officially lost the love of my life, she is broken and there's nothing I can do to fix it._


	4. Addison's Pain

**Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

Addison POV

_Once I arrive home, I lock myself in my house kicking off my shoes, and allow myself to fall apart once again. I change my clothes, grab a bottle of gin and head outside to my patio watching the sun set. A few hours later as one bottle of gin is empty and I'm slowly making my way through the second bottle, I hear footsteps behind me. I don't bother to turn around to see who it is, I just want to be left alone. I have lost everything, my best friend, Sam, my pride, it's all gone in one day. I have never felt so bad even with Derek this is much worse, because not only did I lose the guy I lost my best friend._

Addison: Go away

Pete: Addison please I just want to see how your doing

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**

_I turn and look at Pete there he is, he's always been there and I see concern and pity in his eyes._

Addison: I don't need your pity Pete. I'm the stupid idiot that screwed everything up.

Pete: Addison you are not an idiot.

_I feel him take the bottle of Gin from my hand and wrap his arms tightly around me._

Pete: Addison please let me be here for you, I'm worried about you, I heard what happened.

_I feel the tears build up inside me again as I sob in his arms, wanting to push him away but I have no strength left, I am weak._

**Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

Addison: I….I ….it's…..I…it hurts : I….I….I can't do this….it hurts…I can't breathe.

Pete: I know Addie I know

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**

_We stayed there for what seemed like hours while I fall apart in his arms. I cry for the loss of Sam, I cry for the loss of my best friend, I cry because I don't know what else to do. I cry until I can't cry anymore. _

Pete: Addison lets get you to bed you need some rest. I'll stay here tonight to make sure your okay.

_I don't have the strength to fight him, I allow him to carry me upstairs to my bed and gently place me in it, pulling up the covers.  
_  
Pete: It's all going to be okay Addison you'll see. I know it doesn't seem like it will but it will. Let's talk more tomorrow.

**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**

_With that I find myself slowly drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Sam in my mind. How happy we were this morning, how amazing it felt to be in his arms, and how badly I want to be there right now and I know I can't._

_  
The next morning I hear Pete come into my room, I hadn't slept much last night. My eyes hurt so much and I want to cry but I can't seem to cry anymore, I feel numb and empty. I can't move and I can't speak, I just want to disappear into my bed and never come out again._Pete: Addison

Addison: Just go please, I just want to be alone. I'm fine.

_I don't know what he was thinking or what he was going to do, but I heard his footsteps walking away. _


	5. Sam's Pain

**I hate to see you cry  
Lying there in that position  
There's things you need to hear  
So turn off your tears and listen**

Sam POV

_After watching Addison leave, I pull back from Violet and turn to leave._

Cooper: Sam

Sam: I can't do this right now, I just have to go.

_  
Once I arrive home, I look outside and I see Addison on her porch, I know she's drinking and I know I can't be there for her right now. I continue to watch her as she finishes off the one bottle going for another, I know I need to call someone to make sure she's okay. I have to stay away, she is hurting and I will only make it worse. I phone the one person whom I know can help her._

**Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No, it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good**

Pete: Sam buddy what the hell is going on? Naomi came storming into my office saying something about you and Addison and a lot of other things.

Sam: I slept with Addison, well actually we slept together. (I feel the tears forming in my eyes, I feel the slight sting) Pete please go to Addison she needs a friend right now.

Pete: Is she okay? Are you okay?

Sam: Don't worry about me, Addison is the one you need to worry about, she is drinking right now, alone and I'm worried for her. You should have seen her, you should see her now. Please Pete go to her.

Pete: I'm on my way. Sam I will take care of her.

Sam: Thanks

_With that I hang up the phone and continue to watch Addison, trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to fix this. I love this woman with all my heart and I don't want her to be in pain. She's been through enough pain, and has had enough heart ache that she doesn't need this. But god I can't live without her. Once I see Pete arrive I know she's in good hands. I turn and head upstairs to bed thinking of Addison. Thinking of how happy we were this morning, lying in bed. How amazing it felt to be with her, waking up with her and feeling her warmth so close to me and aching so badly for it right now._

**You know it's nothing new  
Bad news never had good timing  
Then the circle of your friends  
Will defend the silver lining**

_A week later, I head to work hoping to try and sort some stuff out with Addison and Naomi. I'm hoping that Addison comes to work today as she hasn't been there all week since all of this happened and I'm really getting worried about her. When I arrive at Oceanside Wellness I see Nae getting into the elevator I run trying to catch up with her._

Sam: Nae

Naomi: don't you dare Nae me

Sam: Please will you just listen to me for a moment

Naomi: Fine you got as long as it takes to get to my floor.

Sam: Listen what happened between Addison and I, it's not what you think. We didn't do this to hurt you it just happened okay. Have you ever just got caught up in the moment with someone and it felt right, it felt like that is where your supposed to be? Nae we never wanted to hurt you. And I'm worried about Addison and I know you probably don't care or you say you don't but I know you Nae you cannot turn your back on your best friend. She is hurting Nae and she needs you, I have never seen Addison like this.

**Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No, it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good**

_I stare at Naomi and I can't read her at all. The elevator doors open and she steps off not saying a word. Once the doors shut I realize I have no idea what is going to happen. Once I get back to my floor, I walk into the practice and see Dell._

Sam: is she in?

Dell: She's not here today.

Sam: thanks Dell.

_I struggle through the day worried about Addison. I need to see her just to make sure that she is alright. I get up and leave the office._

Sam: I'm going out Dell I'll be back later.

**Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
Fear is a friend who's misunderstood  
But I know the heart of life is good**

_With that I head toward home, I just need to see that she is okay. God Addison please be okay, god I need to see you. When I pull into her driveway I park and head into her house using the spare key that I have, I quietly creep upstairs and see her in bed, I can hear her breathing and she looks as though she's asleep. At least I know she's okay, at least she's there. God she looks beautiful. I walk toward her hoping not to wake her, she looks like she's hardly slept, her face is stained with tears, her hair is a mess. But still she looks beautiful. I sit on her bed gently moving a piece of her hair from her face when she opens her eyes._

_  
_Addison: Sam

Sam: hey beautiful I needed to see you, I just needed to see that your okay.

**I know it's good**


	6. Naomi's Pain

**SOrry for the delay in getting this up, with the holidays and all that it has been nuts :) Now things are slowly returning back to normal. Happy New Year everyone :)**

**

* * *

**

**I don't wanna talk to you anymore  
I'm afraid of what I might say  
I bite my tongue every time you come around  
'Cause blood in my mouth beats  
Blood on the ground**

_I am just fuming I cannot believe that my best friend would do this to me. Sam of all the men, Sam….she had to take Sam. Sam was my Sam. He was mine and now she has taken him. How could she do this to me. I had just yelled at Addison and just found out about her and Sam, how could they of all the people in the world he had to choose Addison, my best friend. I should have known this would happen, he's always had a thing for Addison. As the elevator doors opened on my floor I can see Sheldon standing there he can tell I'm obviously upset, I walk past him biting my tongue needing to find shelter in my office where I can fall apart._

Sheldon: Naomi is everything alright?

_I look at Sheldon nod my head and walk right past him, putting my hand up to stop him as I slam my office door, I fall to the ground leaning against it, letting the tears fall freely. I feel so alone, usually I would call Addison she is my someone and now I have no one. I cry for my lost friendship, I cry for my broken marriage, I cry for Sam finding someone he loves, I cry for my daughter, I cry for the loss of my practice. Addison has taken that from me as well, she has taken everything from me. I hate her and I can't believe she has done this, but it is my own damn fault I brought her here, I gave her a job, I got her a house right beside Sam, and I can't believe she did this to me. I hear a knock at my door and I pick myself up off the ground wiping my tears and open the door. There before me is Sheldon._

**Hand over my heart I swear  
I've tried everything I could within all my power  
Two weeks and one hour I slaved  
And now I've got nothing to show  
Oh if only you'd grow taller than a brick wall  
From now on, gonna start holding my breath  
When you come around  
And you flex that fake grin  
'Cause something inside me has said more than twice  
That breathing LESS air beats breathing you in, oh**

Sheldon: Look Naomi I know you said you were fine but I can see that you aren't. I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to I am here.

_I stare at this man, this very sweet man and I fall apart, letting his arms wrap around me._

Naomi: I can't believe they've done this to me.

**I don't wanna talk to you anymore  
I'm afraid of what I might say  
I bite my tongue every time you come around  
'Cause blood in my mouth beats  
Blood on the ground**

_He didn't ask anything just held my while I cried. When I finally finished I grabbed my stuff and looked at Sheldon._

Naomi: thanks but I have to take the rest of the day off.

_With that I walked out of the office and got into my car driving home, once home I crawled into my bed and that is where I stayed for the rest of the day and night. That is how I spent the rest of my nights that week in bed, hidden under the covers._

**Hand over my mouth, I'm earning the right to my silence  
In quiet discerning between ego and timing  
Good judgment is once again proving to me  
That it's still worth it's weight in gold  
From now on I'm gonna be so much more wary  
When you start to speak and my warm blood starts to boil  
Seeing you is like pulling teeth  
And hearing your voice is like chewing tin foil**

_It's been a week since my world came crashing down around me, I haven't talked or seen Addison or Sam they are probably off in there cozy little world wrapped up together, laughing at me and the fool that I am for not seeing what has been there since college. Sure I got the guy, sure he married me, and sure I had his child, but really did he wish it was her all along? I know he asked her out in college, and I know she said no because of me. I should have been the bigger person and let them be then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much now. As I wait for the elevator I hear my name being called and look and see Sam._

Sam: Nae

How dare he call me Nae, who the hell does he think he is.

Naomi: don't you dare Nae me

Sam: Please will you just listen to me for a moment

Naomi: Fine you got as long as it takes to get to my floor.

Sam: Listen what happened between Addison and I, it's not what you think. We didn't do this to hurt you it just happened okay. Have you ever just got caught up in the moment with someone and it felt right, it felt like that is where your supposed to be? Nae we never wanted to hurt you. And I'm worried about Addison and I know you probably don't care or you say you don't but I know you Nae you cannot turn your back on your best friend. She is hurting Nae and she needs you, I have never seen Addison like this.

**I don't wanna talk to you anymore  
I'm afraid of what I might say  
I bite my tongue every time you come around  
'Cause blood in my mouth beats  
Blood on the ground**

_As I watch Sam turn and leave after reaching my floor, I see pain in his face, he's hurting. His words pain me I see now that he really didn't want to hurt me that they weren't trying to hurt me. I don't know if I've ever felt that feeling that he was talking about. The anger slowly fades from my face and concern for Addison pops into my head. Is she really that broken up? I shrug it off wanting to remain angry at the woman and continue on with my day.  
_  
After seeing my first patient I ran into Pete as he stood there smiling at me.

Naomi: Pete what are you doing here?

Pete: I came to see how your doing?

Naomi: I'm fine just fine.

I look up at him and I know he knows that I am lying.

Pete: Nae this is me

Naomi: Pete how is Addison?

**High fives to better judgment  
By saying less today, I will gain more, gain more  
Low twos to you my, my fickle friend  
You, you, you who brought the art of silent war**

_The expression on his face was priceless as if that was the last name he thought he would hear coming from me._

Pete: She's not good Nae, she hasn't been at work all week and last time I saw her she was lying on her floor in a drunken state, she looked like a zombie.

_As I listen to Pete, I know that I can't just stand there anymore, I had to go and see her, try and help her, I have to be the better person here. _

Naomi: I have to go Pete

_With that being said I grab my stuff and get into my car heading to Addison's when I get there, I notice that Sam is also there, I walk into the house quietly and head to Addison's room, my heart racing a mile a minute, holding my breath afraid of what I'll see. When I get to the door of her room I am surprised to see Addison in such a state. I quietly listen to what is being said._

Addison: Sam

Sam: hey beautiful I needed to see you, I just needed to see that your okay.

_I stand there quietly watching the tender moment between the two seeing the love and concern that he has for her. I turn around and quietly creep downstairs and out the door._

**I don't wanna talk to you anymore  
I'm afraid of what I might say  
I bite my tongue every time you come around  
'Cause blood in my mouth beats  
Blood on the ground**


	7. Can't stop loving you

**I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much**

_As I wrap my arms around Addison I feel her cling to me, not wanting to let go. I hold her tightly in my arms, trying to shield her from the pain she is feeling, wishing that I can take it all away. _

Sam: Addison

Addison: Sam…oh god…..

**Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .**

**You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer**

_With that being said I break down again, sobbing uncontrollably just when I thought that I couldn't shed another tear, they come pouring out of me. I feel his grip on me tighten as I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck holding him closer not wanting to let go._

Sam: First things first, were going to get you out of bed and into the shower.

**I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing**

**You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You**

_I felt him carry me into the bathroom as he set my feet down, I clung to him harder not wanting to let go. I felt him take my arms and lift them up as his hands slid down to the bottom of my shirt, never breaking eye contact until he lifted it over my head. I looked at him as his hands slid down my arms to may waistline where he slid my panties down as I stepped out of them._

**I Just Can't Hold On**

**I Feel We Belong**

**My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You**

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do**

**'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You**

_I looked up at her standing in front of me naked, looking so vulnerable and sad but so beautiful at the same time. Even with her hair a disheveled mess, and her face stained with mascara and tears, she looked like a goddess, my beautiful goddess. I stood up and turned on the shower turning around looking back at her I stood right in front of her. I felt her hands slide up my chest as she slowly unbuttoned each button her eyes turned from sadness to need and desire._

Addison: I need you Sam, I need you now

**At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .**

**When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You**

_That's all it took for me to crash my lips against hers feeling and exploring her mouth with my tongue, I felt her slide my shirt off and go for my pants. Once they were unbuckled I slid them off pulling her closer to me I felt her arms around my neck, feeling her hot breath on my neck and I found myself wrapping my arms tighter around her waist pulling her closer to me as our lips crashed together. I stepped back opening the shower door as we made our way in our lips never parting. The water cascading over our bodies as we held tightly onto one another, I felt her release her grip on my neck looking deeply into my eyes._

Sam: I need you to baby

_I felt him pick me up and the cold tiles against my back, I stared deeply into his eyes, feeling his body pressed tightly against mine and I felt his thick hard cock buried deep into the very depths of my pussy, as I clenched around him. Wrapping my legs tightly around his waist burying my face in his neck. Quietly mumbling his name as he went deeper and harder in me. _

**You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"**

**"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong**

_I felt her digging her nails into my back, I loved her quiet screams everytime I plunged deeper into her. I kissed her neck the spot I have learned drives her crazy. I felt the water splashing hard against my back as I continued to lose myself in her. I pulled back slightly holding myself inside of her feeling her pulsating around my cock as I looked into her eyes, seeing a few tears falling down her cheeks I wiped them away before covering my mouth with hers, feeling her moist wet tongue against mine as I tightened my grip on her back, holding her as close to me as I could making us one once again. I continued thrusting deeply into her letting out a loud groan "oh Addie". _

_It wasn't long before I felt myself begin to tremble in his arms, screaming out his name, staring deeply into his eyes both of us feeling like we were in ecstasy before we both exploded. Holding onto him tightly as my feet slowly returned to the ground, I kissed him softly and cupped his face in mine and began to cry. I am so confused I want this man, but I need my best friend._

**This Feeling's So Strong**

**Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living**

**If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do**

Sam: Addie it's okay

_I wrap my arms around her holding her close as the water continued to fall on us until I feel her pull away looking up at me sadly before turning to leave the shower._

Addison: No Sam it's not okay.

_I open up the shower door and get out wrapping a towel around myself, waiting for Sam to follow. This is such a mess, how can I be so torn, I want this man, I need this man, but Naomi is my best friend. I don't know what to do. I walk into the bedroom sitting on my bed sobbing until he comes out._

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow**

**We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday**

**I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow**

Sam: Addison what can I do?

Addison: Sam I want you okay, I do, but Naomi is my best friend, she's my someone and I can' stand her not talking to me. I need her Sam and I don't see how this is going to work, she hates me.

_I know what Addison is talking about, I know that her and Nae have been friends for over 20 years and I know how important their friendship is to her. I am at fault for this, if only I hadn't said anything then maybe none of this would have happened. But dammit I love this woman and I have for 20 years. I can't let her go._

**This Is My Life And I,**

**Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**No, Baby**

**Oh!**

Sam: I know Addie, I know how important Nae is to you, but I'm sure over time things will work themselves out, she's your best friend.

Addison: But what if she won't ever talk to me again? Sam I have to work things out with Nae, I can't lose her.

Sam: What about me Addison? Can you lose me?

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**If I Can't Stop!**

**And If I Stop . . .**

**No**

**Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .**

_It killed me to hear Sam ask me that question, my heart is screaming out no I can't lose you I love you and my life would be empty without you. But my head is saying you can't do this to your best friend she deserves more than that. She is your family, she's always been there._

Addison: I have to let you go Sam, we can't do this.

**What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)**

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

**Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!**

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

_I look at Addison and I know she's fighting her own internal battle. But I know I'm going to lose this one, Addison and Nae have always been like the three musketeers minus one. I look at her defeated, feeling my eyes starting to burn, I put my clothes back on, walk over to her kiss her softly._

Sam: Once I walk out that door, Addison I'm gone it's over.

**You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . .**

Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

_I stare at him, his words piercing right through my heart I struggle for air but look away I can't look at him, I can't look at his pain and see the disappointment he has in me. I hear his footsteps down the hall and I fall apart curling my knees up around my chest wrapping my arms around them. I just let the man I love, my second chance at happiness walk out the door. _

Addison: I love you Sam

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**


	8. We belong together

Thanks for the comments :) I hope that you enjoy the next update :) Keep in mind it's not always going to be sad, I promise. I love this couple I really hope they develop them into something on the show and something serious, I mean if they are going to do this then they better be in it for the long haul while causing all this heart ache for everyone :)

_

* * *

_

_The last week has been a haze for me, I wonder around the practice feeling numb to everything around me. I'm sitting at my desk thinking over the mess that I have gotten myself into. I see my co workers looking at me with concern. I shrug off their questions and continue about my day. Sam won't talk to me, when he looks at me I can see his disappointment in me and his pain. It kills me to see him like this and know that I have caused this, he is one of my closest friends, I miss talking with him, are dinners and walks. I feel like apart of me has died since he walked out of my room that day. It pains me to see him, I feel a huge wait sitting on my chest and find it a struggle to breathe. Naomi is still not talking to me, I've run into her a few times and she just looks at me, I've tried to talk to her but I have no idea what to say and she doesn't want to hear it. _

Dell: Addison?

Addison: Yes Dell

Dell: Your needed at the hospital.

_I grab my belongings and head over to the hospital. Upon my arrival I see Charlotte and Naomi standing there._

_  
_Naomi: Your needed on this case it's quite complicated.

_I listen to Naomi and Charlotte fill me in on the case as I read over the chart heading toward the patients room. I know that this is one of Naomi's patients and I know it must have been hard for her to have to call me in on it, so it must be serious._

_A few hours later and a surgery successful I find myself plopped in a chair exhausted from the day.  
_  
Naomi: Addie

Addison: Nae I…I…

Naomi: How are you doing? You look like crap?

Addison: I feel like crap, I haven't slept and I miss my best friend

Naomi: I miss you to. Why don't we go out and grab a drink later?

_I smile at Naomi, I've missed her so much._Addison: Sure I'd love to. I have to go back to the office and finish up a few things, I should be done in an hour or so.

Naomi: Sounds good I will come up and grab you.

_I watch my friend get up and walk away. I smile slightly knowing that this is a good sign, maybe we can work through this and get passed it. Maybe after this Sam and I can put things past us and go back to the way they were before all of this happened. I don't know how well that will work considering there are all these feelings between us, but I need him in my life even just as a friend._

**We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores.  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for.**

_I finish up my work and waiting for Naomi to come and grab me, I'm anxious about our talk and so thankful that she's wanting to do this. I grab my cup and head to the kitchen, obviously not paying attention to where I'm going I run right into Sam._Addison: Sorry I….I wasn't paying attention…and I….

_I look down and see Addison staring back at me, she looks so beautiful and so lost. I want so badly to take her in my arms and hold her there never wanting to let go. I'm still so angry at her, but looking at her now I feel the anger start to fade, I love this woman I can't stay angry at her for too long._

**The hammer **

**may strike, be dead on the ground.  
a nail to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
we're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
as one we are everything,  
we are everything we need.**

Sam: It's okay I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either.

Addison: I miss you Sam

Sam: I miss you to Addie….I can't do this

Addison: Do what?

Sam: This pretend that everything is alright when it's not…I love you Addison and your not even willing to try

Addison: That's not fair Sam, do you think this is easy for me?

**we belong together,  
like the open seas and shores,  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for**  
_Feeling the anger building up inside of me, this must be easy for her, dammit she's the one that is keeping us apart._

Sam: Yeah I do…You've done this Addison, you choose this not me. I wanted to make this work, I wanted to be with you, but you, you TURNED AWAY…SO YES I THINK THIS IS EASY FOR YOU.

Addison: WELL IT'S NOT SAM OKAY IT'S NOT…Naomi is my best friend, she's my someone and I need her in my life and I what we did to her, was wrong Sam. She's been there for me and I return the favour by doing this. It's tearing me up inside.

Sam: What about what you've done for her? Huh? What about when you passed this up all those years ago, because she liked me? Huh? What about all the things you gave up for her and her happiness? You choose her happiness over your own then and your doing it now. DAMMIT ADDISON DON'T YOU SEE YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY AS WELL YOU DESERVE THIS AS WELL. IT'S OUR TURN NOW. Can't you see that.

**What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
we can try to live the way in which you speak,  
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciences you see,  
we are everything we need**

_I was dumbfounded with what he said, his words hit me like a ton of bricks, he was right and I am left speechless. All the yelling and the screaming going on I'm sure we've drawn an audience but neither on of us seems to care._

Addison: I…I SAM PLEASE

Sam: FINE ADDISON FINE…but when you realize what a huge mistake your making and what's been standing in front of you all these years, you may be too late. GOD DAMMIT ADDISON I WISH YOU WOULD JUST SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.

Addison: I LOVE YOU TO DAMMIT BUT IT'S JUST NOT…..

**We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores.  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for.**

_When I heard her yell those three words at me, that was it I was not letting her go, she loves me to. I wasn't going to allow her to push me away anymore. Before she could finish her sentence I crashed my lips into hers, pulling close to me holding her tightly, as my tongue traced her lips looking for the access it so badly wants, until she grants me it, our tongues duel together and I explore her mouth tasting her feeling her. It wasn't long before she pushed me away._

Addison: Please Sam don't

Sam: FINE FINE

**With that I walk away leaving her standing there. **

**All this indecision,  
all this independent strength,  
still, we've got our hearts on save,  
we've got our hearts on safe.**

_I stand there watching him walk away my heart breaking, wanting to yell back at him not to go. This is such a mess, I retreat back to the privacy of my office burying my face into my hands as I sit at my desk. Until I her the door to my office open and my best friend standing in the door way._

**someday when you're lonley,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.**

Naomi: Addison

* * *

What next? What will Naomi say?


	9. Can't Fight this feeling

**Alright not the longest update ever, but I wanted to give you all something now :) Hopefully I can update again soon, just haven't been feeling the greatest right now.**

Hope you enjoy :) Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**

_I hear my best friend call my name as I look up knowing my face is covered in tears, I quickly wipe them away trying to collect myself._

Addison: Naomi…I um…right we have drinks tonight. Can you please just give me a minute.

Naomi: Addie go after him

**I tell myself that I can't hold OUT forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.**

_I hear those words "go after him" and I look up at her in shock did she really just say that to me. I am at a loss for words I have no idea what to say to her._

Naomi: What are you still doing here?

Addison: I…Nae I…

**And even as I WANDER,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever THOUGHT I MIGHT.**

Naomi: Addison what I just watched was two people in love and hurting. I can't stand seeing you like this and I can't be the one standing in the way of two people who are supposed to be together. I can't do it, it's breaking my heart to see two people I love dearly in so much pain. So I'm telling you Addie go after him. I saw him in his office getting ready to go, you can probably still catch him.

Addison: Nae what about us?

Naomi: We'll be fine, we always are. Now go.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.**

_I stare at Naomi still unsure of what I've heard. I look at her and know were going to be fine. Knowing that she is telling me to go be with the man that we both love._

Addison: I Nae, I never meant for this to happen.

Naomi: I know, now will you hurry up and go after him already.

_I grab my purse, run over and hug Naomi before running out of my office._

Addison: I love you Nae.

Naomi: I love you to Addie.

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**  
**_I run frantically towards Sam's office to find him already gone, Oh god please still be here. I turn and run toward the elevator. I see him standing there and the doors beginning to open._

Addison: Sam

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.**

_I hear her calling my name and turn around and see Addison running towards me with that beautiful smile that I've always loved. I stare at her and feel her run right into my arms. I can't help but wrap my arms around her holding her tightly against me, I pull back slightly when I feel her push back and the next thing I know her lips are crushed against mine, kissing me with desire and passion, I immediately respond back our tongues duelling together, finally when my chest begins to burn and the need for air takes over I pull back breathless. Both of us panting trying to catch our breaths I look at her and smile._

Sam: What changed your mind?

Addison: I love you and I can't fight this anymore, I need you and I want to see where this goes.

**And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

Sam: I love you to and I can't wait to see where this goes. But what about Nae?

Addison: Were going to be fine, were all going to be fine. Now take me home Sam.

Sam: Now that I can do. But first I got a better idea.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.**

_I feel his hand grab mine as we get onto the elevator curious as to what his idea is. I let myself go and just enjoy the moment letting him take me wherever, as long as I'm were together then it doesn't matter where we are._

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

* * *

**What's Sam's idea??? How will everyone feel about this new relationship? Will this be as easy as they hope?**


	10. It's always been you

**Sorry for the long wait, Things have been super busy!!!! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**It's more than just a love song  
I sing for you today  
It's my way of telling you  
All I could not say  
Through all the silent moments  
When I could not find the words  
For all the tears I cried inside  
The ones you never heard**

_I decided that tonight was going to be a night that Addison never forgets. Tonight is going to be our first real date and I want to make it memorable. As we get in my car we head out onto the Pacific Coast Hwy wanting to take her to Gladstones a restaurant that we've talked about numerous of times, that I've recommended she try. Tonight I am going to take her there for a romantic dinner and then another surprise after. I have always dreamed of what this night would be like our first date, and I'm sure in the hell not going to screw this up._

Addison: Sam where are we going?

Sam: You'll see

Addison: Am I dressed appropriately? Should we go home so I can change first?

_I laughed at Addison, always wanting to look her best but she couldn't look more beautiful then she does right now. A glowing smile, desire in her eyes and love for me. I am the luckiest man tonight, I get to spend it with the woman I have longed for, for so long._

Sam: You look perfect

_As we pull into the restaurant I smile at Sam this was the restaurant he kept talking about. It's relaxed and casual but still romantic all in the same. I love how this man knows me, I don't need all the fancy restaurants just a great place with good food and fantastic company. _

Sam: So what do you think?

Addison: Sam I love it. So what do you recommend here?

Sam: I am partial to Salmon with Crab stuffing, and some Calamari to start.

Addison: Sounds great

Waiter: Can I start you off with something to drink?

Sam: A bottle of your best red

_After an amazing dinner, as we stand and wait for the car, I look out to the ocean feeling his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I feel happy, loved, and content all at once, I haven't felt like this in ages. I love how this man makes me feel, just by the way he looks at me. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly and passionately._

**It's always been you  
Right from the start  
Always been you I hid  
Inside my heart  
Did my best  
Not to confess  
Cause we both belong to someone else  
Now nothing's left  
In our way  
No one to hurt  
No hearts to break  
It's time you knew  
It's always been you**

Addison: Home now?

Sam: Nope one more stop my lady.

_As I drive toward the Santa Monica pier I see Addison smile, I plan on taking her for a ride on the ferris wheel. Remembering a story of our first year in med school together where she talked about her love of the ferris wheel but how her parents hated theme parks and they were inappropriate for a Forbes-Montgomery and how she never got to ride one. I remember taking her one night and riding the ferris wheel together. I feel my insides warm thinking about that moment, imagining her face light up, that was the moment that I fell in love with Addison Forbes-Montgomery._

_As we pull into the parking lot and see the ferris wheel and smile remembering back to our first year in med school when we were cramming for a final exam. I was so uptight and Sam just wanted me to relax. I give his had a gentle squeeze as my mind starts to wander._

FLASHBACK:

**You were who I'd turn to  
On dark and lonely nights  
I wouldn't have made through it  
Without you in my life  
You talked me through the hard times  
And held me through goodbyes  
You knew me like nobody could  
But never realized**

_After hours of studying my head was starting to hurt, and I found the words blending together, the letters all one big mess I needed a break. We all have a final tomorrow and I am stressing a lot, I need to do the best that I have ever done on this exam to keep my grade at being the highest in the class, I can't let it drop or I'll never hear the end of it from my parents._

_I look over at Addison, she is the most determined woman I have ever seen in my life. After watching her run her eyes and hours of studying I decided we need to take a break. We need to get out of this library and have some fun, anymore studying and I think were going to forget everything, everything is starting to mix together._

Sam: Addison lets take a break

Addison: Yeah I think that's a good idea. Take a few minutes and then we can come back to it.

_I look at Addison and shake my head._

Sam: I got a better idea, pack up and lets go.

_Reluctantly I pack up my belongings and Sam takes my hand and off we head to his car._

Addison: Where are we going?

Sam: You'll see

**It's always been you  
Right from the start  
Always been you I hid  
Inside my heart  
Did my best  
Not to confess  
Cause we both belong to someone else  
Now nothing's left  
In our way  
No one to hurt  
No hearts to break  
It's time you knew  
It's always been you**

_As we drive to the local fair that was in town, I see Addison's face light up._

Sam: We are going to ride the ferris wheel. We need to have some fun and loosen up before the exam.

Addison: Really? The ferris wheel? You remembered?  
_  
I look at Addison and smile, reaching over brushing the piece of hair that covers her left eye._

Sam: I remember everything you say to me.

_I take her hand as we head toward the ticket booth, grabbing 2 tickets for the ferris wheel we stand in line. _

_As we stand in line my excitement builds and I can't believe he remembered all this time. Staring into his eyes I realize this man is the sweetest man I have ever known, this is the moment I fell in love with Sam._

_During our ride I wrap my arm around Addison and she leans her head on my shoulder, I glance over and see a small tear escape her eye. I take my hand and gently wipe it away staring deep into her eyes, I decide this is the moment. I lean forward and capture her lips with mine, in the most soft and sensual kiss I have ever experienced. I run my tongue along her lips as I wait for the access I am longing for, finally she opens her mouth slightly and our tongues begin to dance together in the moonlight. After what seems like an eternity and it becoming impossible to breathe we pull apart. _

**So many nights I dreamed  
Of how it would be  
Say that you feel it too  
Tell me now  
What are we gonna do?**

Addison: Sam that was, this whole thing is amazing. This, us Oh MY GOD Naomi

_After my mind blowing kiss with Sam, I was so lost in the amazing moment, that I was on cloud nine. Only after a few minutes did I remember Naomi, my best friend who has the biggest crush on this man. I can't do this to her it will crush her._

Sam: What about Naomi?

Addison: We can't do this Sam. Naomi she really likes you and you two would be perfect for each other, and then there's Derek. Sam what are we doing?

Sam: I'm thinking that I am falling for you Addison

Addison: We can't Sam. It's not supposed to be us, were friends, besides I have a thing for Derek, you've known how long I've been trying to get his attention and finally yesterday he noticed me. And Naomi she's great and this will kill her.

_I stare at Addison, I know she's been longing for Derek Shepard for the last year, but I thought what we had was great. I know her best friend has had a thing for me, but Addison and I we just feel so right. I know this is a losing battle as once Addison's mind is made up about something there's nothing to do to change it. Her latest conquest is Derek Shepard. I sigh knowing I'm not going to get anywhere._

Sam: Okay

FLASHBACK OVER

_After allowing my mind to wander it breaks my heart, remembering how I let Sam go all those years ago, who knows maybe we could have been together this whole time. No Derek, No Naomi, No Mark and no Divorces. I sigh and feel him wrap his arms around me.  
_  
Sam: Don't think about then. Were together now and that's all that matters

_Taking his hand we head to the ticket booth purchase our tickets and head for the ferris wheel. I smile knowing this is where I belong right now._

**It's always been you  
Right from the start  
Always been you I hid  
Inside my heart  
Did my best  
Not to confess  
Cause we both belong to someone else  
Now nothing's left  
In our way  
No one to hurt  
No hearts to break  
It's time you knew  
It's always been you**


End file.
